Time only made me stronger
by Pandabel
Summary: The past shapes the future. Brucas
1. Chapter 1

I do not own One Tree HILL

**Prologue**

I was just an ordinary teenage girl with a crush on one of the hottest guys in school. You could say I was shy or maybe I was just too dull to outshine everyone else. I tried to appear interesting but whom was I kidding?

I remember just seeing glimpses of him walk past the classroom or in the hallway. Maybe even at the mall or just driving past me. He was a visionary, perfect to me.

Sometimes I wonder if he saw me at all? If he knew who I was? I was quite pretty; just not pretty enough though to fit the description to be cool. I wonder where they all are now? What colleges are they attending? It has been two long years that I still think about him, waiting to see glimpses of him in the summer when he visits his parents. Now I was permanently off to college and I would never return to tree hill ever again...

Please Read and Review. Cheers. 


	2. are you really here?

_Italics are Brooke's thoughts or flashbacks.. i do not own One tree hill or its characters.. i just own my memories of chopia Lurve )_

**Chapter 1**

"Ha! found ya!" Brooke had been looking everywhere for her shoes. She had a heart shaped grey dress that volumised her assets, her hair was in loose curls that accentuated her face. The amount of blush made her appear cute especially with her god given gift, her dimples... She was going out tonight, after landing in Australia, she's been frantically busy organizing her course and living arrangements. The jump to move to Australia was just a way to reinvent herself, some would say she was running from who she has been. Although there would be no shame in whom she left behind, she was eager to seek out all possibilities in this divine new country.

She was attending Monash University in Melbourne. Melbourne was Australia's fashion capital. She knew she had made the right choice.

"OMG Haley, did your parents let you out of the house looking like that?" Brooke questioned.

"Actually they weren't home" answered Haley.

"You do look great though, and the length of that mini, I must say is dangerously short" said Brooke with a smile.

Haley was her cousin that she had only met when she had arrived a week ago. They had chatted over the phone and on the Internet, but that was as far as it went. They got on like a house on fire, and for Haley having Brooke around was great. She is the only child of James and Lydia so she was always on her own trying to seek adventure.

"You ready to go?" asked Haley

"As ready as I'll ever be" she replied

The pair stepped out of Brooke's apartment that was located in South Yarra. It was the upper east side of Melbourne. It was a gift from her parents to show her how much they loved her.

As they entered the club she thought to herself _here goes..._

"Haley I love this song, it's so damn sexy!"

A few guys walked past and replied, "You're sexy too" and smirked. _I could get use to this haha..._

_Being here makes me think of all the fun I once had in Tree HIll. At Tric with my friends. In the 2 years that Lucas left, I became one fine piece of ass as others referred to me as. Hehe... I wasn't cheerleading status but everyone knew me. Justin and his boys (BBALL PLAYERS and Players in general) all wanted to date me but I was way smarter than they gave me credit for._

"Lets Dance then!!!!"

Here we are all alone

You and me,

Privacy

And we can do anything

Your fantasy

I wanna make your dreams come true

Can you hear?

She's calling me

Between your legs Loud and clear

I wanna talk back to her

Make love to her

I wanna hear you scream my name

_I could feel my shoulders loosen to the beat as my hips swayed and my hair was rubbing against my back. And there he was... Lucas... in Australia? It can't be. Must be someone that looks like him. I mean it has to be... My heart raced and now the confident girl that I've become is out the window. O god. A visionary after all he is perfect... to me he was..._

We can make love on the bedroom floor

Then on top of my waterbed

I'm kissing you

Running my fingers through your hair

In the hallway

Making love away beside the stairs

We can do it anywhere...

I can love you in the shower

Both of our bodies dripping wet

On the patio we can make a night you won't forget

On the kitchen floor

As I softly pull your hair

We can do it anywhere, anywhere...

I love the way your body feels

On top of mine so take your time

We got a night

Girl, you know I like it slow

And I know you like it too, baby

Please don't stop I feel it now

You feel it, too

You're shivering

Ooh, you put me close to you

Just let it flow

There's no other place to go

_**A/N Song by 112 "Anywhere"**_

_**its my first fan fic so sorry for the lack of professionalism.. cheers**_

_**Next chapter... In the club.. does Brooke approach him??**_


End file.
